


Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2019, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, looking for ideas, open for requests, tell me what to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: It's an Advent Calendar of Good Omens fanfic shorts! What more do you need? 😆
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019

Okay lovely people, here we go! I'm updating this post first to let you know that the Advent Calendar will officially begin today! Keep your eyes out for the first short story and be sure to subscribe to the series if you want to make sure you don't miss any!

A note: I had originally thought that each day's story would stand completely on its own, but as I began writing them I found myself weaving them a bit like a diary of December, with moments from one finding their way into the details of others. So, yeah, it turns out that these 25 stories are going to almost work as a cohesive whole in which I tell the story of the Ineffable Husbands' first Christmas together. ^_^ They can still be read individually, but will make sense when read together as well. :3

Finally, a big thanks to anyone who threw an idea at me for these stories! I didnt use them all, but a lot of the suggestions really gave me some cute ideas, so j deeply appreciate it! LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Finally FINALLY, I live for your comments so please let me know what you think of these stories, and if you enjoy my writing you can find more of it by checking out http://TraceyTobin.wordpress.com

😘😘😘😘😘


End file.
